If You Loved Me For Me
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: She was head-over-converse for her Mr. Popular Connect 3 Skinny-Jeaned Ultra Star. She was just hoping he felt the same way about her. Shane and Mitchie share a sweet moment in front of a piano. Smitchie/Jemi. One-shot. Review!


Just a short little scene between Mitchie and Shane. Aww. I love them.

My first Smitche. I hope it isn't too corny. Haha. I always look back at my fics and then to slap my forehead at some of the corny actions my characters do.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Camp Rock or Disney… though I do wish to own some Demi concert tickets soon. Haha. I also do not own the songs that I use in this story.

If You Loved Me For Me

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

_Lyrics_

_**Thoughts**_

---

She couldn't believe it; it was her third year at Camp Rock. Mitchie Torres looked around the warm, wooden room with the grand, russet piano in the corner. A small smile tugged on the corner of her lips as she ambled over to where the piano was. She remembered playing it the first summer she attended Camp Rock, when she was figuring out who she was.

Mitchie's thin fingers gently brushed the dusty keys of the untouched piano. For being a musical camp, the piano seemed to have been abandoned since the last time she played it.

Memories of her first and second year experiences at Camp Rock flooded her mind as she took a seat on the piano's rectangular stool.

Performing in Final Jam the past two years, making friends with Caitlyn, Lola, and even Tess, figuring out the real Shane Gray…

_**Shane.**_

The two of them were still extremely close. They continued to meet each summer at Camp Rock and continued to share laughs and hang out like the best of friends. Mitchie sighed; that was the problem. They were only _friends. _The closest they got to being a romantic couple was cuddling once last summer, but a serious relationship between the two never developed.

When Mitchie first came to Camp Rock three summers ago, she had no intention to get to know Mr. Popular Connect 3 Skinny-Jeaned Ultra Star. To be honest, she had thought he was a complete jerk-off who needed a reality check because he was letting his dreams rot with his bad attitude.

Fate decided to step in, however, and the two got to know one another. In the past three years, the duo had hurtled over many obstacles (like Shane finding out that Mitchie wasn't the girl she was pretending to be, but he found that out to be great thing. He liked the real Mitchie much better.).

And the Mitchie now found herself in a very awkward situation… a situation that the past Mitchie would have never in a million years guessed.

Mitchie was in love. She was crazy for Mr. Popular Connect 3 Skinny-Jeaned Ultra Star.

This realization left Mitchie feeling very out of her skin and timid. Shane had even started to notice how ill at ease Mitchie was becoming around him. As soon as he stood next to her, her heart would start pounding and her confidence would soar out of her body. He'd ask her a question and her brain would become mush and she would be tongue-tied.

Shane didn't seem too bothered by her strange behavior, he was only curious. Mitchie, however, couldn't stand it! She was Mitchie Torres, for crying out loud! She was not one of his crazy fan girls!

And even if she wanted to tell how Shane how she truly felt about him, she probably couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Mitchie let out a puff of air and watched as her bangs levitated in the air for a moment before landing back on her forehead. Shane wouldn't be in love with her, no matter how much she hoped he would. Out of all the girls he could be with, why would he choose her? What about her made her so special?

Mitchie knew it would be pitiful to compare herself to what he could have, and she didn't want to risk their friendship from his rejection. So she kept her secret to herself, although it was obvious that she was head-over-converse for him (as Caitlyn would say).

Her slender fingers found their way back to the familiar white keys as the warm summer air lightly played with the ends of her hair.

_Eres esa voz que habita en mí  
Por eso estoy cantando  
Quiero encontrarte  
Voy a encontrarte_

Eres lo que falta en mi  
Canción dentro de mí  
Quiero encontrarte  
Voy a encontrarte

**(Translation: You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
**

**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you)**

She remembered Shane singing those words to her at Final Jam. She felt her heart jerk as the picture of him filled her mind.

_Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mí  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy  
Lo que soy_

**(Translation: This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
let the light shine on me  
now I've found who I am  
there's no way to hold it in  
no more hiding who I wanna be  
this is me)**

"I didn't know you could sing in Spanish," a deep voice softly commented. Mitchie felt her heart jerk again, out of surprise and because she knew the owner of the voice. Her fingers paused on top of the piano keys as she slightly turned to look at the young man behind her.

Her mouth turned dry and she inwardly cringed at herself when she couldn't manage a 'hey Shane' or a simple 'hello.' Shane smiled gently at Mitchie as he walked towards her and stood beside the piano bench. He glanced at the grand piano for a moment before focusing his attention on her.

"I'm impressed," Shane stated.

Tension ran high as the room became silent.

_**That's your cue to say something! How hard is it to pronounce two syllables?!**_

Mitchie gulped, turning back towards the piano as she tried to calm her speeding heart, "T-Thank you."

Shane blinked, a look of confusion crossing his face for a moment. From the corner of her eye, Mitchie watched as Shane shrugged and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper out of his back pocket. She tried not to shiver when he placed his warm, tan hand on the top of her arm in order to her attention.

She tilted her head towards him, fearing the words that were about to come out of his mouth. She was betting on a 'We need to talk' or 'What's wrong with you lately?"

She was not expecting the question that came out of his mouth.

"Mitchie, will you play this song for me? I found it in the attic earlier this morning, and I'm interested to hear the melody."

"Sure, Shane," Mitchie agreed, scooting over so Shane could sit next to her. Shane handed her the piece of paper and she placed it on the piano's music rack after unfolding it. She squinted her chocolate brown eyes slightly as she read the music in front of her. It was a duet between a male and a female.

"Do you want to hear the lyrics as well while I play the music?" Mitchie asked, a slight blush covering her face as she focused looking at anything but Shane's face.

"Yeah, it would help me get the complete feel of the song…" Shane rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and was glad Mitchie wasn't looking at him when a pink tint colored his cheeks, "Do you mind singing the girl's part?"

"Of course not," Mitchie replied, although she swore she felt her hands shaking when she placed them back on top of the piano's keys. Mitchie tilted her head towards Shane and gave him a shaky smile. He smiled back and mouthed a 'thank you' before she started to play.

The soft melody filled the quiet room and it wasn't long before Mitchie's powerful but soft voice started to sing the lyrics of the song.

_Once a lass met a lad_

_You're a gentle one, said she_

_In my heart I'd be glad_

_If you loved me for me_

There was a small pause.

_You say your love is true_

_And I hope that it will be_

Mitchie's voice faded and Shane's breath-taking voice finished the verse.

_I'd be sure, if I knew_

_That you loved me for me_

Mitchie couldn't help but feel the blush on her cheeks deepen. His voice sent goose bumps up her arms and her heart trembled in response. She opened her mouth to sing the next verse.

_Could I be the one you're seeking?_

_Will I be the one you choose? _

_Can you tell my heart is speaking?_

_My eyes will give you clues_

Shane closed his eyes, taking in the wonderful sound of Mitchie's voice. It was so soothing. He took in a deep breath before singing.

_What you see may be deceiving_

_Truth lies underneath the skin_

Shane paused so Mitchie could sing the next line.

_Hope will blossum by believing_

The two soft voices then blended perfectly for the next lyric.

_The heart that lies within_

**What a beautiful song, **Mitchie thought as she continued to play the piano. She felt Shane's warm breath hit her nearly bare shoulder as he sung the next verse.

_I'll be yours_

_Together we shall always be as one_

_If you love me for me_

Shane continued to sing his next verse as Mitchie opened her mouth to sing. The melody picked up as the two verses blended together and produced real, deep music.

_Mitchie:_

_Who can say where we'll go_

_Who can promise what will be_

_But I'll stay by your side_

_Shane (at the same time):_

_I'll be yours_

_Together we shall always_

_Be as one_

The song came to an end after the two sung the last verse together.

_Both:_

_If you love me for me_

Mitchie bravely turned her head and locked her eyes with Shane as they sang the last lyric.

_If you love me for me_

The same silence filled the room, but this time, it wasn't as uncomfortable. Mitchie smiled at Shane as took her hands and intertwined his with hers, the same way he did at the end of Final Jam during her first summer.

"Wow," Shane breathed.

The two looked at each other for a moment before laughing. Near the end of their laughter session, Shane gave Mitchie's hands a reassuring squeeze. Mitchie let out another giggle before the room was silent again. Shane slightly leaned towards her as he lowered their hands onto their touching knees.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again. You've been so quiet lately," Shane commented. Mitchie's carefree expression slightly became more serious when Shane gave her a look of concern, "Is something bothering you, Mitchie? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?"

**Oh no. Oh no no no no no. I'm not ready for this, but I can't lie to him!**

"Well…uh… you see Shane…" Mitchie started, feeling her hands starting to clam up because she was getting so nervous. She wanted to pull her hands away because of her nerves but couldn't because of Shane's strong hold. She casted her eyes down towards the bench, trying to get her words together. Shane waited and realized that Mitchie was at a loss of words.

"Hey," Mitchie looked up at Shane shyly and he grinned at her as he squeezed her damp hands again, "It's just me, Mitch."

**That's the problem, Shane. It's you.**

"Shane, I love-"

Mitchie and Shane both slightly jumped at the sound of the door slamming against the wall. Nate and Jason were wrestling in the door's entrance, and Jason grinned when he got Nate in a headlock.

"Hey you two," Jason greeted, a friendly, bright grin on his face. Nate narrowed his eyes before jabbing his elbow in Jason's stomach. Jason cringed, letting go of Nate so he could take care of the pain in his side.

"Hey Mitchie. We need to talk to Shane about a new song," Nate informed before glancing at his oldest brother, Jason, behind him and shaking his head. Mitchie let go of Shane's hand and nodded at Nate.

"He's all yours-"

"No."

Mitchie glanced back at Shane with a raised eyebrow, "Huh?"

Shane laughed before answering, "We're talking. They can wait a minute."

Mitchie laughed too, but nervously, "Oh, don't be silly, _Shane_. Don't worry about it. We can talk later."

"…If you're sure," Shane said. Mitchie reassured Shane with a nod and Shane stood up. He made sure to look over his shoulder and give Mitchie a look that said 'stop me if you want' before he halted in front of his brothers. She smiled, shaking her head at him.

"Let's go," Nate said.

"Shaneeee," Jason whined, throwing a long arm over his brother's shoulders as he placed his other hand on the sore spot on his stomach, "Nate did not only almost cause me to have a collapsed lung right then, but he also ruined my birdhouse earlier this morning. Will you and Mitchie make me another one?"

"Surrrre, Jason," Mitchie heard Shane respond as the trio stepped out of the wooden lodging and into the warm summer day. The door swung close behind them, and Mitchie rubbed her sweaty hands along her shorts.

"Gross," She whispered before wincing at herself, "Eeh. I can be so stupid!"

The door swung back open and Mitchie's heart fluttered when Shane reappeared. He quickly walked over to her and knelt down. Mitchie watched as he picked up his black cell phone and shoved it in his back pocket.

"Dropped my cell phone," He stated, taking a seat back on the bench. Mitchie was speechless when he gently placed his hands on the side of her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "and I left my heart with you."

Mitchie imagined that her face was as red as a cherry in front of Shane Gray, "Wha-What?"

"I love you too, Mitchie," Shane admitted with a look of complete serenity on his face, "I think you finally decided to try to tell me how you felt about me earlier…before we were interrupted. I want you to know that I feel the exact same way."

"I- wha- huh?"

Shane laughed, "Mitchie Torres, please tell me how you feel about me, and that I did not just make a complete fool out of myself."

"Shane- I-" Mitchie placed a hand on her chest where her heart was pounding. Shane's impatience got the best of him as he placed his large hand on top of her small one.

"Mitchie, do you love me or is this one-sided?"

Mitchie laughed at Shane's question, "Can't you tell by the way my heart is beating, Shane? Or by how completely tongue-tied I become when you're around? It's obvious that I'm in love with you, Shane Gray. It's obvious I'm in love with you _so much_."

Shane sent Mitchie the biggest smile he could manage before kissing her again.

"You know, I've wanted that a long time," Shane commented.

Mitchie leaned forward with a smirk on her face, "I'm glad that it's not completely one-sided then."

The two laughed.

Oh.

It was so obvious that Mitchie Torress was head-over-converse for her Mr. Popular Connect 3 Skinny-Jeaned Ultra Star.

--END.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! The first song I use was part of 'Lo Que Soy' by Demi Lovato which is "This is Me" in Spanish. The second song "If you loved me for me" by Barbie Princess and The Pauper. Haha, Cheesy I know.

Please Review and tell me what you thought! I would appreciate it! Thanks!


End file.
